An area of ongoing research and development is improving the failure resistant of a network. Various network systems have been developed that improve backup devices to ensure that a network can continue to operate and function in the event that a device within the network fails. Specifically, one solution that has been developed is to have a duplicate of every device in the network. The duplicate device can continue to perform the function of a device in a network in case a device fails.
Another area of ongoing research and development is to development networks that utilize fewer resources to perform the same functions as other networks therefore, costing less to create and maintain. One solution is to create distributed networks, whereby network activities, that combine to form a task or method performed over the network or implemented in the network, are performed by different devices or systems within the network. However, in distributed networks, as network activities are performed by multiple different devices in the network to perform a task or implement a method into the network, it is difficult to create a failure resistant network system. For example, if one of the devices or systems in the distributed network performing one of the network activities that is part of the task or the implemented method fails, then the task is not performed or the method is not implemented. There therefore exists a need for selecting the appropriate devices or systems in a network to perform a network activity in a failure resistant distributed network.
The foregoing examples of the related art are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the relevant art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.